My Light In The Dark
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: High School AU. Arthur Kirkland moves to America with his mother and abusive step-father. There he meets his annoying neighbor, Alfred, and they immediately have a fallout. Alfred is the most popular guy in school and Arthur is just another face in the crowd. US/(sorta)Punk!Iggy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Annnnddddd I'm back bros. That is the longest I will ever take away from writing. I kind of lost my muse for everything, but now I have an idea for three stories. 2 of which are USUK sooo yea. Here's the story I'll finish talking to you later. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**

"Come on Arthur, it's a new start for us. You should be happier" a short plump woman smiles at Arthur, who is still sitting in the moving truck, hood up, and ear buds in. He rolls his eyes and turns his music up, _I didn't want this_. She lets out a frustrated huff and pulls the door open, "dear, I know you didn't want to move here with your step-father, but it's a whole new start for us. Please at least help, for me?" She looks up at him with apologetic eyes. He sighs slightly and gets out, "Alright mum, I'll help. I know this is important to you." He smiles which causes his bright green eyes to sparkle. His mom gives him a light hug, "thank you poppet. Mummy loves you so much," she pulls back with a sad smile on her face "I'll be in the kitchen setting things up. Go help your step-father with the furniture."

Elena Kirkland was a kind, plump woman, who would do anything for her only son. The only thing she has ever done wrong to him was marry Cyril Stoehr. She had no idea what things went on in private between her 2nd husband and her son.

_I don't want to see that bastard_; he lets out a sigh and fiddles with his beaded necklace as he looks up at the clear blue sky. "I might as well get this the bloody 'ell over with." He goes around to the back of the truck and picks up a box labeled, _"Arthur's Trinkets"_. A small smile plays on his lips as he picks up the box of some of his most important items and begins to walk towards the house. THUMP! The last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of baby blue eyes before he fell to the ground, spilling the box's contents all over the lawn.

"Oh shit dude, I didn't expect anyone to trip on my ball. Sorry man, I was gonna pick it up but then ya kinda got in the way." Arthur looks up to where the voice is coming from. Kneeled in front of him was a tall, muscular, blond haired-blue eyed boy who couldn't be much older than him. A slight blush flows into his face and he is unsure of whether it is from anger or from how cute this stranger looked with his goofy yet warm smile. _I guess this is punishment for being gay, oh bloody well._ Arthur lets out a frustrated huff and gives a cold glare towards the other boy. "Why don't you watch where the bloody 'ell you throw your shit!" He gets on his knees and starts putting his things back in the box when something flicks the side of his head.

"That's no way to talk to your new neighbor British boy. I'm Alfred by the way." He turns to look at Alfred who, even though he is smiling, has a hard look in his eyes. "Well I don't bloody care who you are or what your name is. Be more careful next time. Now leave me the hell alone." He turns his head back to what he was doing, letting his blond and green hair fall in his eyes. He hears an annoyed chuckle, "I never knew you would be such a douchebag," Alfred gets up, leaves crinkling beneath his feet "don't talk to me at school. See you there dude!" He lets out a sarcastic smile and jogs on over to his own house. _Stupid bastard, I wouldn't give you a second glance._ Arthur lets out a sigh and carries the box into the house just in time for dinner.

"Elena, I don't approve of your sons' clothing or his attitude. _Mein Gott_ he looks like a fuckin' delinquent!" Cyril pounds his fist on the table as a bit of mashed potatoes are spat from his mouth. Elena lets out a sigh and looks at her husband, "please let's not talk about this at the table. Especially in front of Arthur, he doesn't need to-"she was cut off by a scoffing sound. "'He doesn't need to hear this dear'" he mocks his wives voice and scratches his beard, "he is 16 years old, and I'm pretty sure he knows vhat I'm talking about. Don't ya _son_?" He gives a hard look over to Arthur who has been sitting quietly picking at his food. _He complains about this all the time, _Arthur lets out a sigh and looks at his German step-father, "I don't have to answer to you. But if you are referring to the clothes I wear then I know what you're talking about. But just remember one thing _arsehole_" he gives Cyril a stern glare from behind his bangs "_you_ are not and never will be my father, dumb shit." He pushes his plate back and stands up, "I will see you tomorrow mum, good night." Arthur quickly runs up stairs to his new room and locks the door behind him. _I hope he doesn't try to come in tonight, I don't think I could take it_. He lets out a sigh and slips off his shirt revealing a lean but fit pale body with red burn scars going across his chest _I hope that fucker dies._

**A/N: This is a co-written piece that my friend Chrissy is helping me with for the next however long. Hope you dudes love this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will at least be 3-4 chapters today. I never have homework *lies* so I have time to type.**

_I am not going to like it here I can already tell that it's going to be like school in England. _He slips on a worn black t-shirt and green jacket. "A-Arthur dear! Y-you're going to m-miss the bus poppet!" He hears his mum calling from the kitchen through his open door; he lets out a sigh and puts on a stern look. "Those jackasses will have it coming to them if they think they can bully me now." He grabs his worn brown satchel and slings it over his shoulder, then heads downstairs to the kitchen, "It'll be alright mum" he lets out a half-hearted smile and kisses her on the cheek. "It's a new school, I'll see you afterwards." She smiles sadly as her son walks out the door and onto the school bus.

As he walks down the hallways of East Boston High, Arthur could feel the stares of the other students while he heads to his Algebra II class. He walks into the class and it is full of students but the teacher is nowhere to be found. He lets out a sigh; _I guess I'll just sit in the back of the class until the teacher arrives_. Keeping his head down, Arthur quickly goes and sits at the very last chair by the window, hoping no one had noticed him. He hears the door open and slam shut, "Yo! First day of school! 'Sup dude!" his eyes widen at the loud familiar voice. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't see me. Don't look at him, just be quiet._ He quickly pulls out a book and hides his face behind it, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

Footsteps come closer to where he put himself and he slowly shrinks into his chair when the steps suddenly stop. "Vhat's zis Jones? Some poor sod just wants to get pummeled it seems, 'cause he seems to be sittin' in your seat." Arthur feels shivers go down his spine when he hears the think German accent in the mystery student's voice. He lets out a shake breath, "I believe that this is my seat, Jones wasn't here to begin with so I believe it is mine now." A smirk plays on his lips until the book is ripped from his hands and he is lifted into the air by his collar.

He is met by red eyes and white hair and a cocky sneer. "Vhat did you say faggot?" the albino holds him to that wall, waiting for an answer. Arthur gives him a hard glare and knees the albino in the stomach. "Bloody bastard don't touch me. Even if I am a faggot, that doesn't mean I won't fight back." He smirks and grabs his bag quickly and then begins to run out of the room, but not before running into someone which causes him to fall to the floor. Arthur didn't dare look above the person's shoulders. He slides backwards slightly so he could get himself up but then he feels a stone grip on his arms and struggles to get out, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Another hand grabs his chin and lifts his head up to see the face of the other student. _Alfred, oh why does god hate me so?_ He glares at Alfred, "Tell your albino pet to get the bloody 'ell off me you wanker!" He jerks his head to the side and bites Alfred on the hand, causing him to yelp. Before he could retaliate on Arthur, he elbows the albino in the gut and quickly runs out of the room into the hallway. _Hopefully those assholes don't find me,_ he quickly runs into the boys bathroom and hides in the last stall farthest away from the door and locks himself in.

_It's the end of the day and all I could feel was that jackass's stare on my back all day, I escaped getting a good kicking from the football team. _He pulls out a notebook and starts sketching in it, _I just hope I don't have to deal with him when I get home or else I don't know what I'd do._ A few minutes pass and then the bell rings signaling the end of the day. He quickly gets up from his desk and makes his way to the bus, avoiding anything and anyone. _Wait…I forgot my notebook in the classroom._ Arthur sighs and slumps down in the seat behind the bus driver. _I guess the teacher will hand it to me tomorrow. _He leans his head back and closes his eyes for the 30 minute bus ride to his house.

"'ey Kirkland boy, we're 'ere now. Get off." Arthur wakes with a start and rubs his eyes, "Thanks I guess." He grabs his back and walks off the bus into his house. "Mum! I'm home!" He tosses his bag onto the chair and looks around the first floor for his mother, but she is nowhere to be found. "Mum, where did you go?"

"Yer mam vent out for a vhile Kirky. So it's just you und me." Arthur turns around to see his step-father smiling at him with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Cyril was a tall brunette, German, with a pot belly and a huge need for a shave. He also had a nasty temper. He blinks, "Cyril, I think it's time you went to bet now." Arthur takes a few steps back, before he was stopped by Cyril's iron grip.

"Com-on Kirky boy, vhat's ze matter," he smiles and pulls Arthur into his mom's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

**A/N: Sorry for beating up Arthur ;-; But it helps with story development. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is most likely the last chapter of the night. Unless I finish this one in time; not sure yet. Butttt do not fret. Arthur and Alfred will now begin to develop a relationship other than not seeing each other and/or fighting.**

It has been one month since Arthur has moved to Boston from England. That month has been a living hell for him. Arthur's mother has been gone for three weeks now and he is now left alone with his step-father, who has been drunk each and every night. One night, it got to be too much for him.

Arthur slams his bedroom door shut and makes sure to lock it. _Fucking Christ, I have to get out now._ He empties his brown satchel and puts his notebook, homework, worn green hat, and pocket knife. _What am I forgetting_?

"Kirkland!" Glass shatters against his door as Cyril stomps outside his room. _Shit, what am I forgetting?_ He looks around his room quickly.

_I need a heerroooo to save me now,_

_I need a hero (to save me now)_

_I need a heerroooo to save my life,_

_A hero to save me (just in tiiime) _

He turns around and fetches his phone from under the bed, _thank god I found it._ He flips it open _1 New Text Message From: Mom_ his eyes widen. Arthur closes up his bag and slips it over his shoulder, "I'm sorry mum, and I'll have to wait until I get out of this hell hole." He slips the phone into his back pocket and opens his bedroom window. There are large pounds on his door, "Open up zis fucking door Kirkland! Open it or I svear I vill kill you and your precious mummy!"

Arthur takes a deep breath; _you may just have the chance if this jump doesn't kill me first. _"Fuck off Cyril you lard arse!" He climbs into his window sill and looks down. _Okay, its maybe 10-15 feet, I hope it doesn't hurt too badly._ And with that thought he jumped out the window and landed right on his feet causing a shock to go up his body and making him fall to his knees. He lets out a loud gasp and collapses. The last thing he sees before going into complete blackness is a pair of brown sneakers.

"His ankle…. Completely shattered… His step-father… Dead; nothing we can do." Arthur opens his eyes slightly only to see that he is in a bright room with two grown men in lab coats. He lets out a moan, "bloody 'ell what am I doing 'ere?"

The red headed man looks at him, "you're in the hospital Arthur. You fell out your bedroom window and your brother carried you here two days ago. The fall shattered your left ankle and was enough force to knock you unconscious. Any higher and it would have broken your pelvis. I say you're lucky young man." Arthur blinks and sits up in the bed; _I don't have a brother… I wonder who did this then. _He pulls the blanket back and sees his calf and foot fully engulfed in a black cast. The doctor walks over to Arthur and hands him a clipboard. "I am Doctor Tonny; we just need you to sign this form so we can release you to your mother." He hands Arthur a pen and sits in the chair by the bed.

"My mum? She's been gone for weeks, I haven't heard from her since Cyril said she went out. That was three weeks ago sir." He sighs and signs his name on the release form, "I would like my clothes and satchel now." He gives the doctor a hard look when he takes the clipboard and pen the basket.

"Of course Mr. Kirkland, your clothes and belongings are in the bin beside your bed for whenever you decided to get them. I shall leave you be until you are done." Doctor Tonny bows his head slightly and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. _I wonder who brought me here. _He slings his legs over the side of the bed and pulls his hospital gown off. _Thank god I'm wearing my boxers_. He looks down at his black boxers and sighs; _this is why people make fun of me. I'm the emo, nerd, faggot with a temper._ He grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head and then pulls his jacket on. "Good thing my trousers were always a bit big." Arthur picks up his baggy black pants and slips them on over his cast, then wraps his studded belt around his waist to hold up the pants.

"Doctor, I'm dressed now. You can come in, but bring my mum!" He lies back on the bed and waits for the doctor and his mom to come in, when the door opens.

"Arthur! Poppet! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Elena rushes over to her son and wraps her arms around him, crying. He chuckles slightly and pats her back, "It's alright mum, I'm not mad at you." Arthur wraps his arms around his mom and kisses her cheek, "there is nothing to be sorry for."

She releases her son and hands him his new crutches. _This isn't going to be easy at school. _Arthur puts a fake smile on his face as him and his mom leave the hospital.

Arthur was lucky that he happened to break his ankle around Christmas Vacation, so now he has three weeks off of school and less time to spend trying to hide from the football team.

"School starts up again tomorrow Artie dear, do you want to stay home for the remainder of the time you have your cast?" Elena and Arthur sit at the small breakfast table in the sitting room as she pours them both teas. Arthur sighs as he takes a sip of the tea. She gives her son a worried look. Elena has not left her son alone for more than a few minutes ever since he got back from the hospital in late December, it was now near mid-January. Arthur was getting tired of it, he loved his mom but sometimes she can be a handful.

"I'll be fine mum; I want to keep up on my school work. You need your rest anyways." He looks up at his mom, who was looking out the window. Before she turns back he quickly slips a vial of whiskey into his own tea and mixes it in. Elena sighs and looks at her son with a sad smile, "if that is what you want darling. Remember, mummy loves you dearly Arthur. Now off to bed with you, there is school in the morning after all."

He grabs his crutches and walks over to her, "I love you mum, I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur kisses her cheek and heads up to bed.

**A/N: Holy shit long chapter. Did not expect that. Well that is the last chapter for today. It's shower time and nap time. Oh and Cyril will make an appearance later on in the story again so just wait. PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't worry, Alfred/Arthur stuff will come soon. So don't worry about there being not that much Alfred, for there is going to me in the upcoming chapters. **

"Now Arthur dear, poppet, if you ever want to come home early, all you have to do is call me and I will be right there to pick you up. Alright dearie?" Arthur's mom fixes his shirt and kisses him on the cheek with a saddened smile on her face. "I will be at the market later today so I may not be home when you get back. I will leave the door unlocked. The bus is here, so you better hurry along poppet." She leads her son to the door and gives him a sorrowful wave goodbye as he makes his way to the bus.

_I wonder what is wrong with mum these past few weeks, she hasn't been herself lately. _He slowly makes his way up the steps and into his seat behind the driver. During the ride to school he could feel everyone's stares on him, never feeling a moment of peace.

"I heard he got into a fight over Christmas break."

"No way dude, I had heard that he tried to commit suicide but landed wrong when jumping off the roof." Arthur tried to ignore all the whispers and murmurs behind him as he made his way down hallway of the school. "_Well, I _had heard that he got drunk last week and ran out into the street like an idiot. My cousin told me, she was there. They were supposed to be on a date, but when he said it was pity she walked to the other side of the bar. He got drunk and went crazy. Just ask my cousin."

Arthur's hand freezes on the doorknob of the classroom. _That is bloody fucking it. _"That's a lie you know." A smirk forms on his face as he turns to face the two Hockey players staring at him. "I was never there at the bar. I don't know your fucking cousin. Anything people say is a bloody fucking lie. Now I would like to get through the rest of the day without hearing your fucking mouths spewing shit."

He turns back around and heads into the classroom, leaving the two Hockey played staring at him wide-eyed at how calm he was. _I am not a person to be messed with, when it comes down to it_. The first thing he sees when he walks into the room is Alfred F. Jones and his albino jockey Gilbert at his desk. "Hey, Jones! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing at my desk?"

Alfred looks up at him when he stops in front of the desk. The look in his eyes looked worried but it was quickly washed over with amusement. "Whadaya mean Artie?" A broad smile spreads across Alfreds face.

"You're at my desk, Jones. And I do believe my name is _Arthur_ not _'Artie'_ you blundering buffoon. Now remove yourself and your moronic sidekick from my desk." Arthurs face reddens by the second as Alfred just sits there smiling. _This asshole, who does he think he is? _

"Now, now children! It is time to begin English Literature III. Also, Alfred F. Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt, please leave poor Arthur alone before I give the both of you extra homework to do on top of the homework you already owe." Arthur turns his head to see his teacher Miss Héderváry writing on the white board. _Thank you Miss Héderváry. _Alfred and Gilbert leave to go back to their normal seats and Arthur sits down in his and listens to his teacher talk for the next 45 minutes.

"Now class, we have 15 minutes before class ends and I will be assigning you a partner project. But, before you get all excited and choose partners, you will have to know that I have decided to assign partners to you." Their English Lit. Teacher picks up a clipboard and starts pairing up names for the assignment.

"Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, you two will be partners for this assignment," she sets the clipboard down and picks up her pointer "the assignment will be for you and your partner to choose three poems from the poet of your choosing and you are to explicate them to the best of your abilities. Three weeks from now it will be due and you and your partner will present the poet, your three poems, and the explication of said poems. Class is dismissed."

Arthur sits there in shock, _I…I have that __**boy**__ as my partner now. Shit. I think God hates me. _He lets out a frustrated sigh and grabs his crutches when he feels sudden warmth on his back. "So I guess we're partners now for this thing. Do you want to do it at my house or yours?" Arthur looks up and sees Alfred standing there looking at him.

"We can start tonight. I will be at your house by 1600, and I expect to work and not goof around." He pulls himself up and makes his way towards the door, "'Ey Kirkland, why'd you jump from the window?"

Arthur turns around and looks at Alfred. _How the hell does he know…Was it Alfred that night? No it couldn't be; we despise each other._ He lets out a huff and leaves the room for his last class of the day.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_Arthur's eyes open wide as his alarm clock goes off. He looks at the time _16:15. _He was late for his meeting with Alfred. _Shit._ Arthur gets up and makes his way down the stairs. The house was quieter than usual. His mom was usually in the kitchen cooking or in the living room watching Britain's Got Talent on the telly. _I wonder where mum is, she must still be at the store._ He shrugs his shoulders and leaves the house to head over to Alfreds.

**A/N: The 5****th**** chapter will be up very soon. I just don't like thinking I'm making chapters too long. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that a lot of people who read this are going to want a lot of Alfred/Arthur romance stuff to happen quickly. I don't want that. It'll develop throughout the story and then they get a full blown romance. **

Arthur walks up to the three-story blue Victorian. It looks fairly large in comparison to his two-story dark gray French Colonial. He takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the door hoping that anyone but Alfred answers it.

After about 5 minutes of waiting he decides that no one is going to answer and prepares his crutches to leave, when the door opens. In front of him stands a tall, black haired, blue eyes woman with a plate and rag in her hands. "Oh I'm sorry about the wait. I though Alfred would have answered the door but I guess not. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Arthur, Mrs. Jones. I am here to work with Alfred on a project for English Literature."

She chuckles, "of course of course. Come inside, oh and it's Ms. Jones." She escorts Arthur inside to the foyer. "You can call me Aria, by the way. I'll get Alfred and He will be here in a few minutes. Again, I apologize for making you wait outside Arthur." Aria smiles at him and then heads up the stairs.

_I guess he looks like his father then. Ms. Jones seems really nice, compared to her son. _Arthur leans lightly against the wall of the small room while he waits for Alfred.

"Hey Kirkland," Alfred walks down to the very last step and looks at Arthur "come one, we should be getting started on that project. Follow me faggot." _That bloody asshole._ Arthur sighs and follows Alfred up the stairs to his bedroom which was surprisingly significantly larger than Arthurs. He sits on Alfreds' bed and leans the crutches on the end table. "So have you thought about which poet you would like to do for the project, asshole?" He gives Alfred a sickly sweet smile as the last word makes its way off his lips.

"Not really. I kinda thought that you woulda chosen the poet since you're top of the class. But then again I expected ya to pick a girly poet or something since you're a faggot ass pussy." He looks over at Arthur is a sleepy way and smiles. "So who did ya pick?" Alfred stumbles over to him and plops down on the bed.

Arthur could smell the alcohol reeking off him. _Why is he drunk?_ He looks at Alfred and gives him a stern stare. "Just so you know I decided to choose Edgar Allan Poe. Now stop being a jackass and shut your bloody mouth you wanker." Alfred laughs and grabs Arthurs elbow a bit roughly, "ya di'n't answer meh question from class today. Why did ya jump from da window?"

He jerks his elbow into Alfreds' right pectoral, out of a knee jerk reaction from when his step-father still lived with them. Arthur yanks his arm free, only to be pushed off the floor by Alfred. "Why'd ya hit meh Artie?" He puts a fake whine to his voice and stands up to look down at Arthur. _Asshole._

"That is none of your business. I didn't mean to hit you anyways Jones!" He glares at Alfred, but he can feel that he isn't really that mad at him and can't keep it as hard as he used to. The boy above him blinks and then gives Arthur a warm smile, "I haven't known for ya to be one ta lie so I guess it's okay." He reaches down and pulls Arthur to his feet, supporting him so he could keep his balance.

_What is this man up to?_ He gives Alfred an unsure look, "just what are you up to Alfred?" The taller teen shrugs and gives a light chuckle. "I don't really hate ya Artie."

_Wait…He what? _Arthur opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. The surprise causes them both to topple to the floor in surprise.

A pair of warm arms holds Arthur to the body as they fall to the floor. Arthur pushes himself up and sees that he is on top of Alfred. His hair effortlessly falls down his cheeks and easily hides his blush. "I think we should be getting to work now Jones." He grabs onto the bed and hoists himself onto it and pulls out a folder from his bag. Alfred gets up a few seconds later and sits next to Arthur.

"So who's Poe?" He looks at Alfred and blinks in amazement. _Is he really that stupid?_

"Edgar Allan Poe was a poet from the 1940's. The three poems of his we are going to be doing will be _Annabel Lee, A Dream within a Dream, _and _Alone._ These are not girly poems." Arthur pulls out the first poem _Annabel Lee_ and hands it to Alfred to read, "Now read that" and points at the paper.

"_It was many and many a year ago, __  
__in a kingdom by the sea, __  
__that a maiden there lived whom you may know__  
__by the name of ANNABEL LEE; __  
__And this maiden she lived with no other thought__  
__Than to love and be loved by me.___

_I was a child and she was a child,__  
__In this kingdom by the sea;__  
__But we loved with a love that was more than love-__  
__I and my Annabel Lee;__  
__With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven__  
__Coveted her and me.___

_And this was the reason that, long ago,__  
__In this kingdom by the sea,__  
__A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling__  
__My beautiful Annabel Lee;__  
__So that her highborn kinsman came__  
__And bore her away from me,__  
__To shut her up in a sepulcher__  
__In this kingdom by the sea.___

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,__  
__Went envying her and me-__  
__Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,__  
__In this kingdom by the sea)__  
__That the wind came out of the cloud by night,__  
__Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.___

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love__  
__Of those who were older than we-__  
__Of many far wiser than we-__  
__And neither the angels in heaven above,__  
__Nor the demons down under the sea,__  
__Can ever dissever my soul from the soul__  
__Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.___

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams__  
__Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; __  
__And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes__  
__Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; __  
__And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side__  
__Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, __  
__In the sepulcher there by the sea, __  
__In her tomb by the sounding sea.__"_

**A/N: This came out different than I had anticipated. But oh well, it is as it is. Oh and reviews would be well appreciated. You don't have to, it's just a suggesten.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so glad about all the reviews I have had for **_**My Light In The Dark**_ **so far. I am happy that you all like the story. **

"….For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."

Alfred stares at the paper, "what was that about? This made no sense." He hands to paper back to Arthur who had unknowingly been staring at him in awe. Arthur blinks and then takes back the paper. _What is happening to you Arthur? Focus._

"Well if you were to ever use your brain, which, I am pretty sure if you did, then you could do more than just play (American) Football. But this poem _Annabel Lee_ is a love poem." He looks at Alfred who blinks. Arthur could tell that the American was sobering up now.

"A love poem? That's retarded." The teen laughs and lies back on the bed, "I personally don't like poetry. Could you explain what _you_ think the poem means?" He looks over at a now annoyed Arthur. The Brit exhales deeply and tosses the paper at Alfred, "what I personally think it is about it his late wife Virginia. But since you're not interested in this stuff then I guess I won't tell you the story."

Now peaked by curiosity, Alfred scrambles over and lays himself across Arthurs' lap, "tell me tell me tell meee, I wanna hear the story." He looks down at him, chuckles slightly, and nods. "Virginia Clem was Edgar Allan Poe's cousin. At the time he was 27 and she was 13…."

Arthur opens his eyes to a pitch black room. _Where am I and what time is it? _He rolls onto his back and sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Something next to him stirs on the bed. "Who's there?" he whispers timidly and feels across the bed until his hand comes into contact with someone else's hand.

_Am I still at Alfred's house? Good grief, what happened earlier?_ Arthur lies back on the bed and thinks about what happened before him and Alfred fell asleep.

_Arthur and Alfred lay on the bed as Arthur continues telling the American the story of Virginia Clem and Edgar Allan Poe. After 10 minutes Alfreds' mother comes into the room announcing that dinner is ready and they should hurry downstairs before it gets cold. They get up and Alfred helps Arthur down the stairs and to the dining room table._

"_If you don't mind me asking Arthur, but what happened to your leg?" He looks up at Ms. Jones while they eat their steak and potatoes. Arthur looks down at his plate and quickly answers, "I fell off a tree at school. Alfred tried to catch me but he tripped and couldn't." She looks at her son and the British teen suspiciously but then smiles and continues eating. The rest of dinner was silent except for the occasional talk about class._

_After dinner Alfred had to take a shower so Arthur stayed downstairs and helped with the dishes. "I appreciate your help dear, your mother must be very happy to have you as a son." She smiles at him and continues rinsing plates. Arthur sighs and smiles back at her, "my mum is a very kind woman, just like you. I can't help but to think about how lucky Alfred is to have a mother so much like you. He must be very grateful."_

_Aria Jones looks at Arthur in surprise, "I wish Alfred would feel that way. He hasn't been himself lately. I've been finding him in my ex-husband's liquor cabinet and out with that Football team of his. I do not think they are very good influences on him. You are the first friend I have met that I feel will be a great influence on my son." She gives him a sweet motherly smile. Arthur looks down at the dish water._

"_Would you rather Alfred has all his friends or just has me as a friend?" _

"_What do you mean Arthur?" She puts her hand on his shoulder. _

"_I mean none of the kids at school like me. No one is friends with the gay student Ms. Jones." He sighs as a lone tear falls down his cheek. "It's nothing new though, it has always been like this. Even back in England, no one was friends with the No Body."_

_She grabs Arthur and pulls him into a light hug, "if I had any way in what my son did then I would rather him be friends with you." Arthur blinks and hugs Ms. Jones back._

_After their talk, they continued washing the dishes until Alfred came into the kitchen only in his pants and with a damp towel around his shoulders. "Yo, Artie I think we should finish explicating that first poem before you head home tonight." He smiles and leads Arthur upstairs before he has a chance to respond._

_When they finally get into the bedroom and Alfred sits Arthur down on the bed he finally has time to speak. "What in the bloody hell Alfred? You could have given me time to answer. And my name is __**Arthur**__ not Artie. How many times to I have to tell you that?" He stares at Alfred red-faced and slightly puffed hair._

_Alfred laughs. Arthur couldn't believe it. Alfred was laughing while he was mad at the limey. "I just can't take ya seriously Arthur. But I guess that's what friends do. They yell and laugh at each other." The American smiles at him. Arthur couldn't believe what he had said. _

"_Friends? Since when did you think of me as a friend Jones?" He crosses his arms and gives Alfred a waiting look. The taller teen shrugs and lies down on the bed, "I guess ever since we started working on the project earlier. I always thought you were just one of those asshole fags. But as it turns out, you're really cool." Alfred smiles at the ceiling, "could you finish tellin' me 'bout Poe and his wife?"_

_Arthur shrugs and lies down next to Alfred, "sure. So as I was saying, when Virginia's family found out about the affair between her and Edgar they took her away from him which made him sink into a depression and he turned into a drunk…" and that is how their night went until they passed out next to each other on the bed._

_Oh…_ Arthur takes a deep breath and rolls onto his side. _I hope mum isn't too worried._ With that last thought he falls into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: This is pretty much one of those flashback-ish chapters I guess. But I like it. Let me know how you guys like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I just realized that isn't putting these little things in that signify a time skip. I hope none of you get too confused with this. I'll try something else and see if it works. Just bear with me here.**

"Artieeeeeeeeee! Wake up, wake up, wake uupp!" Arthur groans as the Americans' loud voice booms through the room. He picks up a pillow and throws it at him. "G'way 'm tryin' ta sleep." Arthur rolls over and buries his face in another pillow only to have it ripped out from under him.

He sits up and glares at the smiling American, "what the bloody 'ell was that for!?" Alfred laughs and holds up Arthurs' cell phone. "Get up if you ever want to see your precious phone again." He blinks at the American teen, _he wouldn't dare._ Arthur sighs and grabs his crutches, "why are you getting me up so early in the morning? And why am I still at your house? I thought you were going to call me mum and see when she wants me back." He narrows his eyes at Alfred but then relaxes.

"My mom said she called her last night after we fell asleep. Your ma said that you could stay over as long as yer back by dinner. So you ain't got nuttin to worry about." He smiles at the Brit and opens the door, "I'll be in the shower. Ma's down in the kitchen cooking breakfast. You can help if ya want or just wait at the table." He grabs a pile of clothes and goes into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Arthur sighs and slowly makes his way downstairs, into the kitchen where he sees Ms. Jones flipping a pancake over the stove. "Good morning Ms. Jones. Alfred said that you could use some help with breakfast?" He brings himself over to her and waits for an answer. Aria Jones smiles sweetly, "that would be just lovely Arthur dear. You can make the omelets while I work on the pancakes." She hands him a carton of eggs and a skillet.

After 10 minutes of trying to cook, Alfred comes down the stairs wearing nothing but his boxers. When Arthur sees him, his face turns bright red. "What in the blazes are you wearing Alfred?!" _Why in the hell is he in his knickers?! _Arthur quickly looks away and places the omelets on plates. He hears the American laugh, "well I am in my house. I can be in my underwear if I want."

"Alfred F. Jones, go put some pants on please." A shiver is sent down both of their spines when Aria scolds Alfred in such a calm tone. "Y-yes mom." He hears Alfred quickly run up the stairs and hears a door slam. _She can be a scary woman_. Arthur sets the full plates on the table and sits down at the end near the stairs.

"I swear, that son of mine can be a handful. But I love him." She lets out a small sigh and looks at Arthur, "I have to tell you something about my son before you two get too close." Arthur looks up at her with confusion clearly written on his face. Aria takes a deep breath, "when Alfred was younger and we lived with his father, he was around 5-7 years old. Martin, who was his dad, had sexually abused him. I know what Alfred and his friends have been saying to you at school. Please don't be mad at him for it. He has subconsciously grown to hate on homosexuals, because when the divorced happened, his father came out about being one. That is why I am so glad he has taken a liking towards you Arthur."

Aria takes Arthurs' hand and gives it a light squeeze. "I…I'm sorry for what happened to Alfred Ms. Jones. I'll try not to hurt him." She gives him a light chuckle and kisses his cheek, "my Alfred will need all the help he gets." They sit there talking for a few minutes until Alfred walked into the room with a somber smile on his face.

"So what's for breakfast?" He sits down next to Arthur and picks up a fork. Arthur looks at Alfred and sighs slightly, "I made omelets and your mum made pancakes. That is all. Don't eat everything like you do at school Jones." Aria laughs at the comment Arthur made at her son, who is now staring at Arthur in disbelief.

"I do _not_ eat everything! Take that back Kirkland!" He points his fork at Arthur while trying to swallow his pancake. Arthur couldn't help but laugh, he then realized that this was the first time he had been happy since his mum had started dating Cyril. _Maybe all I needed was a simple friend._ "I don't have anything to take back Al-Fred. I was only stating simple facts on which I had seen with my own eyes that _you_, Alfred Jones, eat way too much." With the end of that sentence he took a bite of his own omelet.

During the remainder of breakfast, the two teens bickered back and forth, with pieces of omelet flying onto the table and Alfred saying "did you just feed me cow tongue smearing in pork grinds?" to which Arthurs responded "my cooking is bloody well. You sir, though, have no taste what so ever. My mum taught me to cook and she is a good cook too." This was accompanied by Aria's laughter.

After breakfast the two teens walked back up to Alfreds' room and resumed bickering until the Americans' phone went off. "Who's calling you this early in the morning on a Saturday?" Alfred shrugs and looks at the phone, all the color drains from his face as he answers the cell.

"Hey Gil. Why are ya callin' me so early in the morning?" _Gilbert called him? I think I must have forgotten that he's friends with that lunatic._

"I can't come to your house right now. I'm busy. Yea, I know we gotta practice today. But later. Okay, see ya later dude. Bye." He hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed. Arthur goes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "what did Gilbert want Alfred?"

"He wanted ta know if I could come over. I said no, and now he said he's on his way here. Simple as that Arthur." He looks at the shorter teen with a saddened smile on his face. "Don'cha worry Artie Imma keep him downstairs."

He smiles at Alfred and shakes his head, "that is quite alright. I must be getting home anyways. My mum wakes up around noon for tea and lunch. I have to cook for her, and if her husband is home today, then I will cook for him too. I appreciate the offer Alfred, but I must be going." Arthur grabs his bag and slings it over his arm.

"Will you be back later today?" He turns around and looks at Alfred who has clear worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alfred, but I will not be able to make it back today. You may come over if you like, we are neighbors after all. And we have the same classes, it's not like we'll never see each other again. Now I must get going before they wake up. Cheerio Alfred." Arthur smiles and then leaves the house.

**A/N: I know they were just at school the day before, after they got off Christmas break. It's Saturday there because I usually go back to school on Friday. So I just used my schedule for this. R & R dudes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter will be a special chapter. It's special because it will be in Alfred's POV this time. It'll be a bit shorter though than my normal chapters. So it'll only be around 500-700 words this time.**

Alfred lets out a sigh as he sees Arthur make his way across the yard to his house. _Why did I take him that night? _He lays down on the bed and dreams about the night he stopped hating Arthur.

_Alfred had decided to take a walk around his house one night. He couldn't sleep. He had tried opening his window and letting cool air in but all that came in was noise from next door, __**Arthur's house.**__His mouth turned into a sneer as the thought crossed his mind._

_Making sure his mother doesn't hear him, he makes his way down the stairs and out the back door. He doesn't know why he feels so uneasy tonight. There is a tugging pain on his right pinky and no amount of ice or heat could help. __**Maybe I hit it or something during Football practice earlier today.**__Alfred sighs and starts walking around then yard when he sees Arthur's window open._

_**Maybe the fag can't sleep either**_**, **_he feels a pang on his heart as the thought runs across his mind. Alfred ignores it and walks over to the tree and looks at the window, just watching. He feels this calming him down as he sees Arthur's silhouette walk past the window multiple times. Alfred nearly falls asleep on the tree, when he feels a sharp pang in his chest causing his eyes to shoot open, only to see Arthur standing in the window looking like he's about to jump._

_When he sees Arthur jump from the window and collapse on the ground, it seems like time itself had slowed down when he took that first step out and fell towards the ground. All that was running through Alfred's mind was to help Arthur. He didn't know what was happening but he felt himself running over to Arthur's body. When he got there, he could hear a slight groan from the body on the ground before it went completely silent. Alfred had this feeling that no matter what he was going to get him to the hospital._

_He picked up Arthur and carried him to his mom's car and laid him down in the back seat. __**Hang in there Arthur… Wait, what am I thinking? I don't care about…him…**__Alfred sighs and gets into the drivers' seat and drives the unconscious Brit to the hospital._

_When they get to the hospital, Alfred quickly grabs Arthur and carries him into the main lobby area, "could you help us? My…My brother fell and he's not waking up. You have to help him." The receptionist looked up and a look of panic washed over his face when he saw Arthur._

"_Give him to me. I will call Doctor Tonny. You must go home now." The white haired man came over and grabbed Arthur from his arms gently and carried him into the Emergency Ward. Alfred felt a twist in his stomach has he watched the limp teen in the arms of the Russian. __**At least be alive Kirkland.**_

Alfred awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. _Shit…I…I am not falling for him. I am straight. And…and I don't like gays._ Alfred let out a sigh and looked at the time, 11:08. His head hung in guilt _I was supposed to come over to help with the project. Oh well…It's…It's not like I care what Arthur thinks…Right?_

He rolled back over and lay down, staring at the ceiling. A slight tug is felt on his right pinky. Alfred lets out a sigh and ignores it. _I should have someone look at it. My pinky has been hurting for a while now._

Alfred lets out a groan and put a pillow on top of his face, trying to fall back asleep.

**A/N: Most likely the shorted chapter I will ever write for this. I just didn't have the time tonight. I will make up for it tomorrow. And OMG so many shimejis on my desktop. A bunch of Germanys, Italys, Americas, and Englands**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am really enjoying this story. I hope yinz are enjoying it too. Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, concerns, or just wanna say hi. Do so. And OMG I have Shimejis on my screen now. They are soooo cute. Alfred and Iggy made out a few times. :D OH and now we're back to the normal Arthur chapters this time.**

"Arthur… Please come out…Poppet. Please, your father-"

"That bastard is NOT my father!" Arthur slams his fist against the closet door. _He will never be my father._

"Please just give him another chance sweetheart. We can work things out. Poppet; please." He could hear his mother clearly through the door. _She doesn't want to fix things; she just wants me out of this stupid thing._ Arthur scoffs, "I love you mum, I really do. But I will not live with that bastard any longer."

"Darling pl-"

"Shut up! How can you still take his side after you saw what he did!?" Arthur tries to hold back his tears. He swore to himself he would never cry again, not after his father left them.

"I…I'm sorry then Arthur. If…If you wish to leave then I have nothing to stop you." The last thing he heard from Elena Kirkland were her light footsteps walking away.

The first chance he had, Arthur bolted out of the closet and locked himself in his room down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief. _I have nowhere to go. I…I could always stay in a motel._ With that thought he packed his bag with school books, clothes, and cell phone. A small smile plays on his lips before he finally leaves the room and heads down the stairs.

"So I take it yer finally leavin' zhen? Vell gut riddens to ya." Cyril doesn't give Arthur a second glace as he takes a swig of the beer.

"Yes I am Cyril. I hope you are happy with my mum. But let me tell you this, if you hurt her. I will murder you." And with that, Arthur leaves the house.

Two weeks later, Arthur has not left his apartment. He has received multiple calls from his mom, school, and Alfred especially. _I don't want to talk to anybody._ Every time the phone would ring, he would automatically shut it off.

All he could do was lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. He hadn't even begun on the project due next week. _I wonder what they wanted from me anyways. The school wants me to go back and do work. My mum wants me home, but knows what Cyril does to me. And Alfred…Oh Alfred, sometimes, I just can't understand you._ All that was running through his mind was Alfred. His blue eyes, blond hair, his cowlick, that goofy yet warm grin he seems to have. _Why did I have to fall for you?_

"Arthur! Open up zis damned door right now!" Three lock knocks are heard from the other side of the apartment before the door bursts open and there stands Cyril with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Vhere ze hell have you been? Your _mutter_ has been vorried sick." He gives Arthur a sympathetic look and slowly walks over to him. "I have missed you too _libeling_." A rough hand slightly brushes Arthurs' cheek but he slaps it away.

"This is just a dream. It's just a dream…A dream… A…Dream…"

"Mr. Kirkland! I will not tell you again, wake up or I will have to give you detention." Miss Héderváry slams a ruler on Arthurs' desk and he wakes up with a start.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't really sleep last night."

"Well since you seem to have time to sleep in my class. Why don't you take the poem assignment I gave everyone yesterday and read it? Remember, it is a poem you think describes you and your life."

Arthur politely nods his head and walks to the front of the classroom.

"_From childhood's hour I have not been__  
__As others were; I have not seen__  
__As others saw; I could not bring__  
__My passions from a common spring.__  
__From the same source I have not taken__  
__My sorrow; I could not awaken__  
__My heart to joy at the same tone;__  
__And all I loved, I loved alone.__  
__Then- in my childhood, in the dawn__  
__Of a most stormy life- was drawn__  
__From every depth of good and ill__  
__The mystery which binds me still:__  
__From the torrent, or the fountain,__  
__From the red cliff of the mountain,__  
__From the sun that round me rolled__  
__In its autumn tint of gold,__  
__From the lightning in the sky__  
__As it passed me flying by,__  
__From the thunder and the storm,__  
__And the cloud that took the form__  
__(When the rest of Heaven was blue)__  
__Of a demon in my view."_

**A/N: this chapter just did not want to be written. Sorry for the wait. I had to go out and buy things for an American Cultures project. I hope I get another chapter done tonight. I try to have at least two a day. R & R dudes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: These chapters are getting harder and harder to write as I go on. I want this to be a longer fanfic that **_**Her Dark Prince**_**. Which is 15 chapters…This is going to be a long few weeks. Some chapters will be a bit short or won't be as good. They might even be a bit all over the place. But please bear with me. It will get better…I hope. And it takes me at least 2 ½ hours to write each chapter, so the most I can put on a school day would be 3 and the most on a weekday would be more than that. xD and I am kind of trying to kill a bunch of words so it would take less time to type the chapter and so you can get it sooner and so it won't suck bullocks as much.**

"Arthur…I would like to see you after class."

"Of course Miss Héderváry" Arthur gives his teacher a curt nod and continued writing down the notes on the board until the bell rang for the end of the day. Arthur packed up his stuff and headed up to his teachers' desks. "You wanted to see me Miss Héderváry?"

The English Lit. teacher looks up at her student and nods her head. "Yes, I would like to speak to you about your behavior."

"I'm sorry? My behavior isn't bad. It's Gilbert and those Football morons who have the problems. And they mostly revolve around the fact that I'm gay."

She lets out a sigh and looks down at the desk, "I am aware of the situation with them Mr. Kirkland. What I wanted to say was, leave them alone. Don't flaunt your homosexuality out for everyone to see and just be quiet."

He was completely shocked at what he was hearing. "I beg your pardon? I don't _flaunt_ my sexuality to anyone. They ask and I tell them. It's not my bloody fault they can't keep their mouths shut! It's not my fault that they're just a bunch of yellow bellied bastards who seem to all be homophobic! It's not like I have any friends! I _do_ keep quiet, I _do_ mind my own business, and I sure as _hell_ do _not_ flaunt my sexuality to everyone! Now, if you excuse me Miss Héderváry, I will be leaving now." Arthur turns his back to his teacher and makes his way towards the door.

"Y-You have detention for a week A-Arthur!" The stuttering in her voice made it obvious that Arthur had won the argument.

"Hey Kirkland! Just vhat did you think you vere doing yelling at my girl- Miss Héderváry?" Gilbert grabs the Brit by the collar and holds him up against the lockers.

"I don't know what you are talking about Gilbert. But what I do know is that I must be getting home, so if you'll excuse me." He tries to pull of Gil's hand and walk away but is only slammed up against the lockers once again.

"Give me _eins_ reason on vhy I shouldn't break your face right here?"

As Arthur opens his mouth to speak, he hears a voice from the other end of the hallway. "Hey Gil! Hurry up to the bus! Leave the fag alone, we have practice in an hour anyways!"

Gilbert mutters under his breath and drops the Brit, "you're lucky Kirkland. You are very lucky Jones came vhen he did. But you von't be so lucky next time. Vatch out faggot." He pushes Arthur into the lockers and walks away.

_Damn bastard. He sure is a loony. _He lets out a sigh of relief. _Thank god Alfred saved me. I would have either have gotten a good kicking or would have had to batter Gilbert. _

Arthur picks up his bag off the ground and heads out the back way of the school the beginning of the woods. He has been taking this route every day for the past week. When he first got to the apartment he manually took his cast off and has been walking on it every day from then.

When Arthur gets back to the door of his flat, he feels a sharp pain shoot up his arm and into his chest. "Ung!" He clutches his shirt tightly and pulls out his phone, dialing 9-1-1 _call_.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I'm having extreme pains in my chest and arm. C-Could you send an ambulance here q-quickly? I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Okay sir, just stay calm. Where are you at right now?"

"I…I'm at 207 Chelsea St. third floor, apartment 11B."

"An ambulance will be there shortly. Just try to stay conscious sir."

"I can try." _Click_ Arthur hangs up on the operator and falls to his knees. _They better be here bloody soon._ With this thought, he falls unconscious.

**A/N: I stayed up late to write this chapter just for you guys. There will only be one chapter tomorrow and then no more until Sunday. Also, yea I know Hungary is OOC in this, but that's the way I wanted it. Most of the characters will be OOC. I think Alfred and Arthur are too, I'm not sure. No one has said anything; I just wanted to point that out. You know, sometimes I wonder why people go "omg I love your story/fic" Actually, I am terrible at explaining things and situations, but I love writing, so it gets really difficult. I also don't really enjoy writing in 1****st**** person or any other way, other than 3****rd**** person. It's how I like to write, it get difficult though. Sooo, night dudes. Read & Review dudes. Tschus!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Only one chapter today. I will put another one up on Sunday after I get back home. This may be a bit short because I only have an hour to write this so if it seems all over the place, please forgive me. It was a bit rushed than usual. Oh and this chapter will be another Alfred chapter because Arthur is unconscious.**

As Alfred walked down the street on his way to the super market a speeding ambulance drives by and screeches to a stop in front of an apartment building. _I wonder what happened to the poor sap that they're picking up from here._ He takes a few steps forward to get a closer look at the patient as the roll him out of the building. His heart stops. _Arthur._

"Hey! What happened to him?" He jogs up to the closest EMT and taps on his shoulder.

"This young man collapsed outside of his apartment. His pulse is very erratic; we are taking him to the hospital."

"Take me with you."

"I'm sorry sir. Only family members are allowed."

Alfred huffs in frustration, "I'm his brother. I was coming to visit him today. Let me come."

The EMT gives him a curious look but then shrugs, "Get in the back."

He nods and climbs into the back of the van. _Arthur, what happened to you?_ He carefully takes a seat next to his friends' body. Another EMT climbs in behind him and closes the doors as they start moving.

"Could you tell me what happened to him?"

The EMT sits across from Alfred and sneers, his pale brown eyes grow darker. "I rearry think you shourd stop tarking. I know you're not his brother. Arthur is an onry kid. I am friends with his mom."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I am Kiku. I do not want to tark to you, so keep quiet for the rest of the ride."

When they get to the hospital, Alfred pulls out his phone and calls Arthur mom with his phone.

"Arthur? Why haven't you called us for the past week?"

"Uh Mrs. Kirkland…It's not Arthur. I am calling you from his phone."

"Who is this then? Arthur never lets people touch his phone."

"I'm Alfred. I'm your guys' neighbor. Arthur is at the hospital right now and I just called to let ya know in case you wanted ta come down here and check on him."

He could here rustling on the other end of the line, "I will be right there. Did they tell you what happened?"

"They just said he collapsed outside of some apartment. Do you know why he was there?"

"Arthur has decided to live on his own. I mean he just turned 17 a few months ago, he's old enough." A car engine starts. "I will be at the hospital in a few minutes." _Click._

Alfred closes the phone and slips it into his pocket, and heads into the hospital. "Excuse me miss, could you tell me which room the man that just arrived was sent to?" The receptionist looks up at the teen and nods, "he is in room 204A on the 5th floor. It's in the ICU, only family members are allowed in there."

"I'm his brother. Arthur needs me in there."

"Of course sir, just sign in and take this pass." She hands him a pen and a small tag that says _"visitor"_. Alfred nods his head and writes his name on a piece of paper and heads up to the ICU.

When he gets there, there are a bunch of doctors running from room to room as he walks down the hallway. _201, 202, 203, 204A, thank god._ He opens the door and sees Arthur hooked up to a heart monitor and breathing tube.

"Excuse me, _Mon Cheri,_ only family members are allowed in here. 'Zis is not for civilians."

Alfred turns around and sees a blond doctor standing before him, "I'm his brother. The receptionist can tell you that."

"Well, in 'zat case, I guess you are allowed. I am Doctor Bonnefoy; I will be your brothers' caretaker for a while."

"Could you tell me what's wro…"

"Where is Arthur?" Mrs. Kirkland comes through the door with a distressed look on her face. "Arthur? Oh no, my baby." She runs over to the bed and grabs Arthurs' hand. "What happened to my baby doctor?"

"Your son is perfectly healthy madam. It seems that he had a huge amount of stress put on him all at once. His heart couldn't take it and went sporadic. He will be able to come home tonight. Do not worry."

_Thank God._ Alfred walks over to Arthur's mom and puts a hand on her shoulder, "he's going to be okay. Just like the doctor said."

She looks up at him and smiles sadly, "thank you so much for being there for him Alfred."

He smiles back at her and the places his hand on Arthurs'.

"I zhink I should leave zhese two alone for a while. A bond between brothers is a strong thing." Doctor Bonnefoy escorts Elena away from her son and out of the room, leaving the two teens alone.

"Why didn't you tell me anything was wrong Artie? I could have helped you. I'm your friend and I…I think I may be falling for you. It's not my idea, but…" He slowly bends down and places a light kiss on Arthurs' lips.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ He quickly pulls away from him as the heart monitor goes crazy. 5 doctors run into the room, pushing Alfred out of the way and try to calm the teens' heart down.

**A/N: Last chapter for the week. I will be back in a few days. If you want, you could read my other stories. **_**Her Dark Prince**_** is the most liked by everyone. But then again, Kyoya x Haruhi is popular. Byeeeeeee R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Finally back and with a new chapter. I was so giddy writing the last one when Alfred kissed Arthur. This is now back to the normal chapters where it's now Arthurs' POV and we can move farther along in the story.**

"_Who know when this one will wake up Doctor Bonnefoy?"_

"_He will wake up soon __**Ma Cherie**__ trust me; I am the doctor here after all,"_

"_Of course sir; I shall leave you with the patient in case his vitals change." A door closes and the room goes silent. _

"Bl'dy 'ell" Arthur groans slightly and opens his eyes, only to see a smiling blond doctor.

"_Parfait! _You are finally away _Mon Cheri_."

"Where the 'ell am I?! Tell me right now Frenchman." He sits up and grabs the man's collar tightly; giving him a hard glare before his head starts to hurt and his grip loosens. The Frenchman smiles and pulls Arthurs' hand off.

"You are in the hospital. The ambulance picked you up and brought you here with you 'brother'. Your _maman _visited too. But no one has been allowed into your room since then because during the first visit your heart acted up. Ever since then only _moi _and my assistant have been allowed here."

"'Ow long 'ave I been 'ere Frog?"

"Frog? That was not very nice _Mon Cheri_, but you have been here 5 days. We are releasing you today to your mother. So you should get dressed, I paged my assistant to call your mother and she should be here soon. Bye bye." The doctor pulls away from Arthur and leaves the room.

_Whatever, Frog._ Arthur slowly pulls the covers back and gets out of the bed. _What even happened?_ He feels a blush flood his cheeks as he tries to remember what happened. _Ugh, what the hell happened to me? I should get dressed before I do anything else._ Arthur grabs his clothes and while deep in his thoughts, slides them on slowly. He then feels a slight tingle on his lips and color floods his cheeks once more. _What the bloody hell happened?_

"_I think I may be falling for you."_

That one sentence runs through Arthurs' head as he picks up his bag and walks out the door to meet the doctor.

"Ah, _parfait_, I will now take you down to meet your _maman_. She is waiting for you." The blond doctor smiles at him and leads Arthur down the stairs to the waiting room where he sees Alfred and his mom standing there waiting.

"_Excusé Moi. _I have _monsieur_ Arthur with _moi_ and will now return him to you. Be careful though, his condition is still undetermined. _Au Revoir."_ He smiles and walks away from the trio.

"Arthur! Poppet! I was so worried!" Elena runs up to her son and hugs him tightly. Arthur chuckles and pats her back.

"It's fine mum, it was nothing serious. I promise you."

She lets go and smiles at her son. "Of course dear. It's just a mother worries about her young ones." Elena looks at Alfred and then back at Arthur, "mummy needs to go to work now, so I am leaving you in Alfred's care. You are to stay at his house for the night. I do not want you back at your flat until I deem fit. I just worry about you poppet. Now ta ta dearie." She places a kiss on his forehead and leaves the hospital.

Alfred walks up to the Brit and lightly grabs onto his elbow. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Alfred?" He tries to jerk his arm away from the American but to no avail.

"Yer ma wanted me to watch over ya. And frankly, I don't want you falling for the 100th time this month." He lets go of Arthurs' elbow and starts walking towards the door, "come on Artie, we should get going before they decide to keep ya here." He gives the Brit a smile.

Arthur shakes his head and follows Alfred to a black Impala. "Since when did you have an automobile?"

"Since I turned 16. My ma usually gets me whatever I ask for." He sighs as the two teens get into the car. "I know it's because she wants me to stay with her. Ever since the divorce, I wasn't a very good child. But I also wanted to leave my mother and live with my father and his new wife in California. I'm just staying with her until I finish High School and then I'm off to San Francisco."

The two teens remain silent for the rest of the ride until Alfred stops the car in front of a large house and cuts the engine. "Alfred, why are we here?"

"We are going to have some fun. It's Gilbert's house."

"Why are we-"

"We're here because Gilbert is being a dickhead. He and I aren't on the best of terms right now. His brother gave me the keys to the back gate here."

Arthur blinks at Alfred and feels his face fill with color at the sight of Alfred when he takes off his glasses. "S-so what are w-we going to do exactly?"

Alfred looks at Arthur, "well first of all we are going to do this." He leans over and places a kiss on Arthurs' lips.

_What in the bloody hell is…he…do…ing…_ Arthur leans into the kiss and places his hand on Alfreds' cheek.

He feels the larger teen smile slightly and places his hands on Arthurs' hips, pulling him onto his lap.

Arthur pulls away and they are now looking into each other's' eyes. "I uh, w-we sh-should probably not do this in the car. I-It's not very comfortable."

The American chuckles and kisses Arthur one more time, "I think you're right Arthur. But we kinda hafta stay here right now. My car usually doesn't start after it's turned off for the second time."

Arthur opens the door and gets out of the car, "well I am not sleeping in a car."

"Well there is a shack in Gilberts' yard that they never use. We can sleep in there." Alfred gets out and locks the car. "It looks like rain so we better get-" Before he can finish the sentence it starts pouring rain on both the teens.

"Bloody hell!"

"C'mon Arthur. We better hurry." He grabs Arthurs' hand as they run into a small wooden shack and close the door. "Ya might wanna take off your shirt so you don't freeze to death." As he says this, Alfred takes off his bomber jacket and blue polo.

Arthurs' face turns red as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, "I don't really think I should take off my shirt Alfred."

"Why? It'll be fine. You don't wanna get sick."

He looks at the ground and sighs. "Alright." Arthur turns his back to Alfred and removes his shirt, but holds it up against his chest.

"Oh my god. A-Arthur…y-your back…"

"I know Alfred. Please don't mention it." He walks over and sits down next to Alfred, still clutching his shirt.

"I'm sorry. It looks like they really hurt."

He looks up at the teen and smiles some, "it is quite alright. It's not like they affected me that…badly…" They look into each other's eyes and kiss each other softly.

**A/N: This took forever to write. I had to erase and re-write some of this. I think it came out quite decent. R & R dudes and see ya tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My friend Chrissy wrote this chapter so I hope you guys like it. I know it seems rushed but it was more of a spur of the moment thing between them. Arthur was still iffy from the morphine and Alfred was just so happy Arthur was okay.**

As Alfred breaks from the kiss, he gently pulls the shirt from Arthur's hands and drops it to the floor. He softly strokes the smaller male's cheek and stares into his emerald eyes. "It's alright, Arthur. You're perfect to me no matter what."

Arthur can't hold back the soft smile that crosses his mouth as his cheeks are dusted with a bright pink. "But do you even know how perfect you are?" he whispers as he leans into the taller teen and catches his lips in a passionate kiss.

It doesn't take long until Arthur's hands are latched into Alfred's hair and Alfred's hands are gripped around Arthur's hips. Alfred swiftly slides Arthur onto his lap and he brushes his tongue against the Brit's lip to ask for permission, which Arthur quickly gives. As they explore each other's mouth, Arthur softly moans into the kiss, blushing at his sudden noise. _Dammit, Arthur_. _Don't show your weak side._

Alfred slowly moved his hand from Arthur's hip, up his side, and ended at one perky, pink nipple. Arthur let out a gasp as the American's thumb started grazing over the nub. He subconsciously started rocking against the taller male, letting out soft moans as their erections rubbed together –slightly painfully – through their jeans

"We should take these off," Alfred suggested huskily, pulling at Arthur's jeans.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, catching his brilliant ocean blue eyes, unhidden by glasses now. The sight was absolutely breath-taking. "U-uh, yeah," he agreed with a blush as he came out of his trance. He began to unbutton his own pants as Alfred unbuttoned his. After helping each other out of the restricting denim fabric, leaving them in only their boxers, they sat back down on the futon in the previous position of Arthur straddling Alfred's lap.

"You're okay with this, right Arthur?" Alfred asked before doing anything else.

Arthur nodded, a deep blush dusting across his face again, and proved his eagerness by resuming his rocking against Alfred. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as both of their breathing became unsteady. Alfred leaned down and caught one of Arthur's pink nipples in his mouth, starting to lick and suck it as he grabbed Arthur's ass and pushed their groins as close as they could be.

All the friction between them got to be too much for Arthur and he couldn't suppress all his moans any longer – and apparently, neither could Alfred.

"A-Alfred~!" Arthur moaned out not that long after. "I-I'm gonna c-cum~!"

"Me too, Arthur~!" Alfred moaned as they threw their heads back, arched their backs, and came on each other's stomachs.

As soon as their breathing returned to normal, Alfred reached around the futon and grabbed a box of tissue, setting it in between the two of them to clean themselves off. Once that task was completed, Alfred threw the box back down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Arthur, bringing him down to lie with him. Arthur smiled and cuddled into his American lover, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"I love you, Arthur. I have for a while. I'm so happy you're with me." Alfred breathed into Arthur's ear, noticeably tired as well.

"I love you too, Alfred. And I'm as happy as can be." Arthur whispered back with a content smile.

And he was happy. So happy. He never would have thought he'd be here, with Alfred of all people, but he was and this was actually happening. And he couldn't ask for more. With this thought, he fell asleep with a big smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

**(Now it's my turn to write again)**

The week after the incident in the shack Alfred and Arthur have been dating in secret. "My place or yours tonight? And who's cooking?" Alfred whispered seductively into his classmate's ear causing a fiery red blush to flood Arthur's cheeks.

"My flat and _I_ will be the one to cook tonight. And no complaints Alfred."

"Ahem! Mr. Jones, Mr. Kirkland, since you two seem to have _so_ much to talk about, why don't you present your project first. You may start now." Miss Héderváry gives the two teens a glare and directs them to the front of the class room. "You may present your project now."

**~Time Skip~ (I seriously do not want to write in between time skips. But FF is being a duck)**

When Arthur finished presenting the poems he turns to walk back to his seat when he is stopped by the teacher. "You also need to present an original piece of poetry. You were asleep but you write plenty in your notebook. So go ahead Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur blinks and then stands up straight, opening his notebook clearing his throat.

"_For when I decide to leave you now,_

_With a kiss upon my brow,_

_As these tears run down my cheeks,_

_Filled with blood that seeps,_

_I have learned,_

_My demons are forever more,_

_They slowly attack my heart,_

_As I hide my face in this world,_

_I need one to help me shine,_

_Who shall be,_

_My light in the dark?"_

**A/N: CHAPTER END! I hope you guys like it. I know it may seem a bit rushed, just a little bit. There will only be at least one chapter a day for a while because I have a huge project due for Mr. Crimone and it takes up a lot of time in my day after school. I will write during lunch every day and study hall on Fridays. R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There's gonna be a few more chapters. Around 7 more; I'll stop around 20-21 ish. **

"Yo Kirkland!" Alfred jogs over to Arthurs' lunch table with a large smile on his face.

"What on earth could you possible want Alfred?"

"I just wanted to sit with ya at lunch." He plops down in the seat next to Arthur, blocking his view from Alfreds' usual table.

"Are you sure that's all?" He leans back to see around but is again blocked by the view of Alfreds' goofy grin. "Wanker." A small blush creeps up his cheeks. "I'm going to toss my lunch away. It wasn't cooked right." He picks up a perfectly cooked ham and cheese sandwich and makes a scowl at it.

"It's cooked perfectly fine dude."

"No it's now." _He obviously doesn't know anything about cooking. _"I will be right back." He picks up his tray of food and walks over to the trash can.

"Yo faggot! Ya know Alfred doesn't like you right? He's just bein' nice and actually hates ya." The football players guffaw at each other and dump Arthurs' half-eaten lunch on him. "And don't walk by our table again _fairy_."

"Stupid bastards." Right as he says this, Arthur connects his fist with the football players' face.

"Why you little- I'll get you for that!" Gilbert and Berwald pull Arthur away before anyone could notice the commotion and dragged him into the nearest boy's restroom.

"Let me go!" He tries to kick himself loose of the two athlete's grips. _Why the hell do they always find a reason to pick on me?_ Arthur sighs and elbows Gilbert in the face and breaks away from Berwald. "Stupid bastards!" He slips past them but runs into a large body.

"You are now going anywhere little angel. Your papa Michael will take care of you now." He tightly grips the Brit's arm, not letting him escape no matter what. "Now don't struggle faggot boy." The calm smile on the senior's face sent chills down Arthur's spine.

"Lemme go you assholes!" He tries to pull his arm away; only causing it more pain than it's already in. "Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go!" He rips his arm away and falls backwards, hitting his head on the floor.

"Well I guess he got hurt. This makes it easier for us."

Arthur is picked up off the floor and is set on the sink as his vision goes from blurred to black.

**~Time Skip~**

"-thur… Arthur… Arthur! Arthur wake up!" He feels a light shaking on his shoulders.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees a pair of sky blue eyes above him. "Al-fred? Why are you 'ere?" He tries to sit up but feels a deep pain spread through his body and falls back down. "What happened?" He looks down at his arms and sees them covered in dirt and bruises.

"I went looking for you after lunch when you didn't come back to the table. I nearly got detention until I told Mr. Long that I was looking for you since you didn't show up to class. He gave me a pass and let me go. I found you in the ditch by the football field covered in dirt, bruises, and stripped to your underwear, so I decided just to brink you to my house."

Arthur blinks at the taller teen and sighs, staring at the ceiling. "This isn't the worst I've had been beat up. But it's the worst at this school. I don't really care though…" he closes his eyes and a small tear runs down his cheek.

Alfred grabs his hand and squeezes it gently, "I'm still here Arthur, and I'll try and protect you from now one." He places his forehead against Arthur's and smiles, "just promise me one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Don't ever leave my side" He places a light kiss on Arthur's lips.

**A/N: Really short chapter, Sowwy. I was working on my project and lost track of time. I will try and make it longer tomorrow though. R & R dudes! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So Pewds is now playing Kingdom Hearts. I love that game. I will try and get two chapters in today. Hopefully I do. OH and what do you think flamingos would look like bald? Think about that while you read this. ALSO this is going to be a half and half chapter, where it's Alfred first and then Arthur at the end. 'Kay, time for ya to read; Reese's Piece's**

_Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! _Alfred slowly opens his eyes and grabs the phone. "Who's calling me at this time?" He opens his phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Yo Al, I'm havin' a party at my house tonight. You should invite Kirkland along."

"Why do I gotta invite him?"

"Because he'll listen to ya; you're the only one he won't try and hit."

"But Mike I really don't think-"

"Just trust me. The guys-er- feel bad about what we've been doin' to him so we wanna apologize."

"Mike, I really don't think-"

"Just do it man. You won't regret it. See you two tonight! Bye!" _Click._

Alfred sighs and tosses his phone onto the floor. _I better go wake 'im up. _He pulls back the covers and hops out of bed, rolling on his heels before heading down the stairs.

He heads over to the couch and lightly shakes the sleeping, now clean, teen. "It's time to wake up Artie."

"Bugger off. And it's _Arthur_." He swats Alfred's hand away and rolls back over.

_I knew this would be difficult. _He walks around to the other side of the couch and pulls off Arthur's blanket, exposing his pale, lean, chest.

"Bloody hell Alfred! What was that for?"

He smiles, "it's time to wake up dude. It's already past one."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner then?"

"I just woke up myself." Alfred gestures to his half-naked body and messed up hair.

"Well then this is all your fault, wanker." He scrunches his nose and looks away from Alfred, his face reddening by the second.

"Then why aren't you mad at me then?" He grabs Arthur by the chin and makes him look at Alfred. "You're not mad, I can tell when you are, Ar-tie."

"Now just hold on a minu-" Arthur is cut off by Alfred's lips and then his smile.

"If you were mad at me then you wouldn't still be in the same room as me."

Arthur purses his lips and then sighs, "I hate it when you're right, you bugger." He removes Alfred's hand from his chin and kisses his forehead.

"Hey Arthur, can I ask ya a question?" Alfred nervously rings his hands.

"What could you possibly want to ask me?"

"Well ya see, I was invited to this party tonight and they said I can bring a guest, so I was wondering if ya wanted ta go with me."

He looks at Arthur and waits for an answer. "You don't gotta if ya don't want to."

"Fine I'll go you insufferable oaf. But do not leave me alone at the party. I don't trust your friends."

"You'll go? That's great dude. We'll leave around 5:30. I'll be in the shower." He turns around and runs up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**~Time Skip~ It's now Arthur's POV.**

"Alfred I honestly don't know why you insisted on bringing me here. I can already tell from the outside that it is already very crowded with people I don't get along with."

Alfred turns off the car and opens the door, "well I just thought it would be nice for us to come here together." He smiles nervously at Arthur and then gets out of the car.

_There is something up with Alfred, but I trust that sod, so I won't pester._ He gets out of the car and follows Alfred to the front door.

"Heeyyyy! You two made it! See! I told ya that you could get him to come!"

"You're drunk dude. What are you even talking about?"

Mike blinks and then starts laughing, "I don't even know! Hey! Why don't you and the Brit have something to drink?!" He hands Arthur and Alfred each a cup of something and drags them inside.

About fifteen minutes later, Arthur was on his second cup of what Mike gave him and Alfred was only on his first. "Hey Arthur, I have to go to the other room for a minute. Stay right in this spot. I will be back in 5 minutes. Do not move Kirkland." He walks into the crowd and out of Arthur's sight. _I wonder where the 'ell 'e went off to._

"Hey Kirkland!"

Arthur looks up and sees Antonio, Mike, Gilbert, and Berwald standing in front of him. "What the bloody 'ell do you wankers want?"

Mike laughs, "this dude's drunk as hell!"

"Vell vhat do you zhink ve should do?"

"Hn."

"I don't know"

Arthur blinks at the four footballers, "do you guys want my drink?"

"No vay! Not after ze fag touched it!"

Mike elbows Gilbert in the side, "shut up dude. We're going to be _nice_ to him from now on. He Artie, come with me and Antonio for a minute."

"Uhh, sure." He follows the two males to the back porch and stands against the railing. "What did you two want?"

"Well we just wanted to apologize for the way we acted." Antonio slips his arm around Arthur and pulls his jacket off revealing his scarred up arms.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you-" He takes a step back and falls into Mike.

"We just wanted to apologize for the fact that you're such an emo faggot Arthur." The smile on his face sent chills down Arthur's spine.

"I'm going now." He pulls away and runs down the porch steps and hides in the gazebo in the middle of the yard.

**A/N: Bad ending I know. I will put another chapter up soon. I have to work on my project though so it will wait until later. R & R dudes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The chapters will get happier very soon. Don't worry. But kicking the crap out of Artie helps with the story line. ;-; BUT it will get happier I promise. This fic will have the cheesiest ending ever that it'll make you lactose intolerant.**

Arthur has been sitting in the empty gazebo for over half an hour and there has been no sign of Alfred. _I wonder where he went. He said he'd be back. _He rubs his arms and looks at the floor of the gazebo as tears begin to flow down his cheeks.

"Arthur…"

He looks up to see Alfred standing in front of him. "What the hell do you want Jones?"

"I was looking for you Arth-"

"Don't talk to me!" He stands up abruptly and glares at Alfred.

"Arthur, what happened?" Alfred reaches to grab Arthur's hand.

He pulls away and slaps the American. "Don't you touch me you stupid quarterback!"

Alfred stares at him with a deep look of hurt in his eyes, "A-Arthur… What happened? Please… I-I'm your boyfriend." He pulls the crying Arthur to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around the smaller teen's body.

"I want to leave. C-Could you please take me home?"

"Of course Arthur. Do you want me to take you to your apartment?" He lifts the smaller teen's head to look at his.

"Yes please."

Alfred smiles slightly, "then I will take you back to your place right after this." He slowly leans his head down and places a light kiss on Arthur's lips.

**~Time Skip~ **

Alfred carries the now half asleep Arthur into the apartment and lays him down on the couch. "How much did you drink?"

"Mm. Three cups of whatever Mike gave us." He looks up sleepily at the blue-eyed teen.

"That was very strong vodka. I should have taken it away from you when I found out what it was."

Arthur chuckles, "I can hold my liquor just as well as the next man." He sits up and tugs on Alfred's shirt. "C-could you hold me until I fall asleep tonight? I…I don't want to sleep alone." He looks up at him with saddened eyes.

"Of course Arthur. I'll be here the whole night. You can count on me." Alfred smiles and lies down next to the smaller teen and wraps his arms protectively around him. "I love you Arthur. Don't you forget that."

"As if I ever could you old sod. I love you as well. Good night."

**A/N: Officially the shortest chapter ever. I couldn't think of anything else and did not want more than one time skip per chapter. It may be short but it's good-I hope- but I hope you guys like it. I will put more up tomorrow. Bye byes and good night. R & R dudes. Peacee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I finally somehow got a little fluff chapter in here…YESH! I will make Arthur's life easier from this point on. He will get called a few names but that's about it I think. There will be two chapters today at least. This fic is ending soon; about 4-5 more chapters. **

_Why is it so warm? _ Arthur tries to adjust his position but realizes that there is a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He opens his eyes and sees Alfred asleep next to him. _I don't remember falling asleep here. _

He leans his head up and whispers in Alfred's ear, "Alfred I think it is about time we wake up."

The American stirs next to him and slightly opens his eyes. "Too early…Go back to sleep." He places a kiss on Arthur's forehead and closes his eyes again.

_I need to get up. Stupid boy._ He wriggles in Alfred's grip and accidentally presses up against something hard, causing Alfred to groan a little bit. His face reddens; _it was just his hip bone. That's it, it was his hip bone. _"Alfred please wake up. It's almost noon and I need to get in the shower."

Alfred grunts in frustration, "You're too nit-picky Arthur. But I guess we should get up." He releases Arthur. "Don't take too long. I wanna get in too."

Arthur gets up off the couch and nearly falls backwards but is caught by Alfred. "I won't be too long."

"I think you're hung over dude. You shouldn't be walking around the apartment like this."

"I do whatever I bloody want Alfred." He pulls away from the teen and slowly stumbles to the bathroom. "I will be about 15 minutes. Please don't make a mess of things. Oh, and call your mum. Tell her where you are. She's bound to be worried." He slips into the bathroom and closes the door.

_My head hurts. What the bloody hell did I drink last night? _He takes off his clothes and underwear and steps into the shower. _I might as well think about it over a cold shower. _He reaches down and turns on the water; letting the cold water soak him.

**~POV Switch~ POV skips are where I skip from Arthur to Alfred and what not.**

Alfred sits on the couch staring at the empty spot where Arthur was. _I should ask him to tell me what happened._ He gets up and walks into the kitchen area. _But what if that makes him mad. He has a huge temper and I don't want him mad at me again._ He grabs out a box of cereal and a bowl.

He hears the shower water turn off. _That was fast. I probably shouldn't bother him until after he eats. _

Arthur walks out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel around his waist.

**~POV Switch~ Since Arthur is out of the shower it's his turn again. **

"Alfred you should really not grab that large of a bowl, honestly."

"S-Sorry dude, this is what I normally eat when no one cooks."

"Well I need that bow for cooking so get a smaller one."

"Only if you give me a kiss" Alfred smiles at the dripping teen and points at his lips. "One kiss and I'll listen to you. But you also must do something for me."

"Honestly," He places a kiss on Alfred's lips and takes a step back "what in the blazes would you want me to do?"

"Play a game with me at school tomorrow."

Arthur blinks in astonishment. _He wants…to play a stupid game? _"Why do you want to play a game, and at school of all places?"

"Just say yes dude." He flexes his arms behind his head.

"Fine. But only because I am hoping it won't be anything too stupid." He takes Alfred's bowl and puts it back in the cupboard. "Did you call your mum like I said?"

He looks away from Arthur, avoiding eye contact. "Uh, no?"

"Do you want me to call her then?" Arthur picks up Alfred's phone off the counter and flips it open. "I can if you want. Or even if you don't" A smirk plays on his face as he dials Ms. Jones' number and puts it on speaker.

"Don't you dare Kirkland. Hang that up." He reaches for the phone but trips; knocking Arthur over and accidentally pulling off the towel.

Arthur stares wide-eyed at the American on top of him and clicks the _'end'_ button on the phone. "Alfred."

"Yea?"

"You did realize that I was only wearing a towel right?"

"Uhh no?"

He sighs and kisses the American teen. "I would like to get dressed now Alfred. So if you don't mind."

Alfred gets off of Arthur and hands him the towel. "Thanks Alfred." He wraps it around his waist once more and heads into his bedroom.

**A/N: rdtcfbhjnkmknjhbgf I just came up with an amazing idea for the chapters nearing the end. It's an idea from another fic I read but it's nearly completely different. R & R dudesss**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Waow. That last chapter was up a bit earlier than usual. GOOD! That means there may be a third chapter today. :D OH and this is a *cough cough* smut *cough cough* chapter. It's rated M for a reason dudes.**

Arthur enters his bedroom and looks through his drawers for clothes. _Where is my underwear? _He sighs and puts on a pair of jeans. _I guess I'll have to go commando for now until the laundry gets done. _He sighs and leaves the room looking for Alfred who is still in the kitchen but is now washing a bowl of finished cereal. "Hey Alfred, why are you doing the dishes?"

"Huh?" He looks up and sees Arthur, "oh, my mom tells me to do my own dishes if I'm the only one eating. It's a habit I guess." Alfred sets the bowl down in the sink and runs his hand through his hair. "Oh and she called back while you were in the other room. She asked if it's alright for me to stay here again tonight."

"That's fine with me." He leans against the island, "why are you together with me Alfred? I thought you hated gays."

Alfred freezes on the spot, "I actually just didn't like you." He faces Arthur and puts his hands on the counter on both sides of him. "But when we got paired up for the project I realized you were actually pretty cool. When you were hospitalized I didn't know what to feel. I… When I saw you in that hospital bed I realized that I was falling in love with you Arthur." He looks down into the British teen's eyes and smiles, "and I really do love you Arthur."

Arthur's cheeks flush with color. "I love you too Alfred." He cups the taller teen's face in his hands and kisses him.

Alfred wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him up onto the island, pressing their clothed members against each other. Alfred deepens the kiss presses themselves together once more.

Arthur lets out a suppressed groan. Alfred smirks and begins to travel down his neck and starts sucking on Arthur's pink nipple. "A-Alfred." He lets out a grunt when Alfred gently nips at his now perked up nipple. Alfred lays Arthur back on the counter as his lips slowly travel down his body to the waistband of Arthur's jeans.

He looks up at Arthur, "do you want me to?"

"O-Of course." His face slushes immensely as Alfred slowly unbuttons Arthur's jeans and slips them off his body.

"Going commando I see." A smirks plays on his face as he kisses the tip of Arthur's hard member, slightly licking the tip.

A shiver is sent through his body, "Hnng. A-Alfred! I-I want you."

Alfred takes off his pants and boxers as he continues to kiss up and down Arthur's length. He crawls up on top of him and moistens his two fingers, positioning them at Arthur's entrance. "This may hurt." He slowly pushes his fingers in and out of him.

Alfred pulls them out and lowers his mouth to Arthur's, positioning his member at the Brit's entrance. He gently pushes in and out until they get into a steady rhythm.

"F-faster!" Arthur smashes his lips against Alfred's as he reaches down and starts to pump Arthur's erection.

"A-Arthur I'm about to-"

They both release and let out a groan of ecstasy.

Alfred places his forehead on Arthur's with a smile, "I love you so much Arthur."

"And I you Alfred."

**~Time Skip~ I literally couldn't think of anything else so I placed the time skip here.**

Arthur looks over at the clock _23:05_. _Why can't I seem to sleep tonight? _He rolls over and looks up at the ceiling, "I wonder if it has to do with Alfred in the living room." He gets out of bed and tiptoes into the living room where he sees Alfred asleep on the pullout bed. _Well here goes nothing._ He quietly walks over and reaches out to touch Alfred. But before he could reach him a loud crack of thunder sounds, causing him to fall backwards knocking over the phone.

Alfred jumps awake and squints at the spot where Arthur is at. "Arthur? Is that you?" He turns on the lamp and puts on his glasses. "Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out here for a little while."

"Oh…Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

He looks up at the American, "S-sure."

"Then come on." Alfred smiles and pulls Arthur into the bed next to him. "We have school tomorrow so I don't want you being all cranky in the mornin'." He places his glasses on the table and turns off the light.

"Good night Alfred."

He pulls Arthur close to him, "good night Arthur and see you in the morning."

**A/N: That took forever to do. I am terrible at writing smuts. My head goes completely blank. Sorry if it sucks balls. It was the best I could do. R & R (I guess) dudes**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OMG Have you guys seen the new Hetalia episode? America without glasses and him dancing and YES. .-. I need help before I end up hurting someone or myself when I fangirl. ANYWAYS, here's the new chapter dudes.**

Arthur groans as he rolls over on the bed and then lands on the floor with a loud thud. "What in blazes-!" He jumps up and stumbles backwards onto the bed and looks at the time, _7:03_. "Bloody hell Alfred! Why didn't you wake me up?" He runs into his room and changes into a pair of black jeans, gray converse, worn-out black t-shirt, and red hoodie.

"Dude why were you yelling?" Alfred opens the door as Arthur is trying to put on his shoe.

"It's almost time for the bus and you didn't wake me up. It arrives at 7:10 and it's 7:05 right now. I hate being late."

"Oh." He rubs the back of his head. "Sorry dude, I forgot to wake ya."

Arthur sighs and pokes the middle of Alfred's forehead, "just don't forget next time you big oaf."

"Of course I won't forget dude! Oh! And we're playing that game at school today. Gimme yer hand." He pulls out a marker and grabs Arthur's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting the game of course." He releases his hand and then writes on his own.

Arthur looks at his hand and sees the word _ZAP_ on it. "Why is there this thing on my hand Alfred?"

"It's the game. Whenever someone says your name you have to say something about yourself. It starts when we get to school." He smiles and then jogs out of the room leaving Arthur alone.

_What is he up to?_ Arthur shrugs and grabs his satchel, meeting Alfred out in the living room. "We should get going to the bus now if we want to make it to school on time."

"Nah dude. We can take our time. We'll get there by third period." He grabs Arthur by the wrist and drags him outside and into his car. "We're gonna drive to school today."

"But why-?" Alfred turns on the car and closes the door.

"Well get in dude, unless you wanna walk."

Arthur grimaces and gets in the car. "I honestly don't know why you insist on driving us to school today. Won't your friends see?"

He starts driving, "that's the whole point of the game dude. We'll just say that you paid me to do this."

**~Time Skip~ The ZAP games comes from this fic **** s/7183287/1/Camp-Hetalia It's awesome you guys should read it. I liked it.**

Arthur sits in the back of study hall trying to avoid everyone.

"Yo Kirkland!" He looks up and sees Alfred smiling brightly at him while Antonio and Gilbert stand behind.

"What is you want _Alfred_?" A small smirk plays on his lips as Alfred's smile fades away.

"I hate football." He hands his head, "you suck _Arthur._"

His eyes narrow at him, "I really hate this game." The bells rings, "I will see you three at lunch, _Alfred_."

"I like this game. See ya later."

Arthur walks out of the classroom and heads to the next class.

**~Time Skip~ Boom! Another time skip 'cuz I can.**

Arthur walks into the cafeteria and quickly walks past Alfred and his friends hoping to avoid them.

"Kirkland."

He freezes on the spot, "Y-yes Alfred?"

"I don't like my mom. And come here for a minute dude."

Arthur turns around and walks up to Alfred, "what is it you want?"

"I have an idea."

"What would this idiotic idea be?"

He grabs Arthur by the hand and pulls him up onto the table in the middle of the cafeteria and stands firmly next to him.

"Arthur"

"Alfred! What are you do-"

"I, Alfred Jones, am in love with Arthur Kirkland!"

Arthur blinks at the sudden outburst by Alfred. The entire room goes quiet. "And I, Arthur Kirkland, am in love with Alfred Jones!"

The entire cafeteria is staring at them wide-eyed.

Alfred faces the Brit with a smile on his face, "I really do love you." He takes Arthur's face in his hands and kisses him in front of the whole school.

**A/N: There is one more chapter after this. I liked this ending. What did you guys think of it? I put up a poll on my profile to see what type of fanfic you guys want me to write next. R, R, & Vote dudess**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: This will be the last chapter ever on this fic. I'm glad you dudes have liked it. Now on with the epilogue.**

_4 Years Later_

"Hey Arthur did you get invited to Tino's party this Saturday?"

Arthur looks up from his text book and sees Antonio smiling in front of him. "Yea but I have to study for exams on Monday so I don't think I'm going to go. Besides, aren't you supposed to be going with Lovino, Feli, and Ludwig?"

"Yea, but Alfred wanted to know if you were coming."

"Oh." He closes his History book and stands up, "well when I see him, I will tell him I'm not going."

"Alright, see you later!" Antonio smiles and jogs over to Gilbert and Berwald.

_I wonder why Alfred is wondering if I'm going to that party or not._ He shrugs it off and heads down the hall to the dorms.

"Hey Feliks have you seen Alfred around?"

The feminine, blond man turns around and looks at Arthur. "Well, like, I think I saw him, like, heading to, like, your guys' dorm. He told me if I saw you to, like, tell you to go there, like, now."

"Alright. Thanks Feliks. I'll see you around."

"Like, bye bye then."

Arthur jogs down the hallway and to his dorm room number _204A_. He unlocks the door and heads inside closing it behind him.

"Happy Birthday Arthur!" Alfred pops out of nowhere and wraps his arms around Arthur's waist. "You are now officially 21!" He swings him in a circle.

When Alfred finally lets him down Arthur places a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you Alfred. Now I take it you have a surprise for me." He puts his hands on his hips and chuckles.

"Well what's the glory of a surprise if you know what it is?" He smiles brightly, "Gimme your hand."

"What? Why-"

Alfred takes Arthur's hand and writes on it until he pulls it back and looks at it. _ZAP._ "Alfred, why is this on my hand?" He looks up at the American.

"It's part of the surprise." He smiles and holds up his own hand, which says _ZAP _on it as well. "Just all part of the surprise."

Arthur shakes his head and laughs, "alright you bloody American. Where should I meet you tonight?"

"The cafeteria. 10:47 exactly. Don't be late. Now I gotta go. Love ya!" He smiles brightly and heads out of the room.

_I wonder what he's up to._

**~Time Skip~**

"10:45. I should probably head to the cafeteria now." Arthur looks at his clock while walking down the east wing hallway. _I seriously wonder what Alfred has planned._ When he gets to the double doors a hand reaches out and pulls him inside the room.

"What the-" Arthur looks up and sees a smiling Alfred.

"Come on dude." He leads Arthur to the middle of the crowded room and jumps up onto the table. "Yo!" The whole room goes quiet and he pulls Arthur up onto the table with him.

"Alfred what are you-"

"I have an announcement." He looks at Arthur and kneels in front of him. "I, Alfred Jones, am in love with Arthur Kirkland. I want him to marry me." He takes a simple gold ring.

Color completely fills Arthur's cheeks. "I, Arthur Kirkland, am in love with Alfred Jones. Of course I will marry you." He wraps his arms around Alfred's neck and gives him a sweet kiss.

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter, but it's also just an epilogue. Anyways, how did you guys like it? This is probably the cheesiest, sweetest, ending ever, that anyone who reads this will probably be a lactose intolerant diabetic. I have a few ideas for another fic. Not sure which one yet. I will consult Alfred F. Scones (my friend Chrissy) on this matter. So see ya dudes til next time. R & R and good bye for now.**


End file.
